As Mensagens
by CaahT39C
Summary: É inacreditável o que simples mensagens de texto podem fazer com uma pessoa.


- Muito bem, Daniel. Você tem três segundos para devolver o meu celular, se não eu destruo o seu computador!

- Eu? Devolver o seu celular? Não... Isso vale ouro! – Dan riu, abrindo o que mais a Kabra temia. – Hm... Vamos ver...

- UM!

- Tem três mensagens aqui, estou até emocionado!

- DOIS!

- Espera aí... Fabiano? Quem é Fabiano? – Dan olhou o celular confuso. Natalie tinha um... - _Namorado?_ Ele é seu _namorado_?

Natalie gelou.

- Fabiano é o meu... Namorado, sim. Por quê?

Dan engoliu a seco. A Kabra tinha um namorado? Namorado, Natalie?

_E por que eu me importo se ela tem um namorado ou não? Isso é problema do cara, não meu! Certo?_

De repente, a Kabra não estava mais se preocupando em destruir o computador. Ela observou a cara de espanto do Cahill e ficou furiosa. Qual era o problema de ela ter um namorado?

- Qual é o problema disso, Dan? – Natalie perguntou, nem percebendo que havia o chamado de Dan, não de Daniel.

- Você... Ele... Eu... Espera, por que você não me contou? Eu sou seu melhor amigo, lembra?

- Você me lembra isso todos os dias... – ela murmurou. – Eu não falei para você porque eu não estava afim de falar, problema?

- Sim, tem problema _sim_. O que mais você esconde de mim? – Dan estava furioso como Natalie. Ela não confiava nele para dizer os seus segredos? Eles eram melhores amigos há mais de dois anos! Depois do que aconteceu no final da busca, eles estavam mais próximos que nunca.

- Eu não escondo nada de você!

- ENTÃO POR QUE NÃO ME CONTOU DO "FABIANO"? – a altura da voz de Dan mudou drasticamente, como se não fosse ele falando.

Natalie arregalou os olhos. Dan nunca elevou a voz para ela.

- Achei que você não se importaria. PELO JEITO SE IMPORTA!

Dan a encarou com olhos assassinos. Jogou o celular de qualquer jeito na cama e se aproximou de onde a Kabra estava.

- Importar, eu me importo. E se ele for um idiota que só quer o seu dinheiro? E se ele estiver te usando?

- Você acha que é você que vai me dizer quem namorar ou não? – Natalie perguntou furiosa. Os olhos estavam cerrados e batalhando com os de Dan.

- Eu posso não ser o seu pai, ou nem mesmo o Ian, mas eu posso sentir babaca de longe, e esse Fabiano parece ser um babaca – ele voltou para pegar o celular e começou a ler as mensagens em voz alta e finíssima. – _"Natalie, estou sentindo a sua falta, aonde vamos hoje?" _

- PARA DE LER! – Natalie vociferou, tentado tirar o celular da mão de Dan.

- _"Natalie, achei que fosse você que pagaria a conta hoje, por que teve que sair mais cedo?"_ Qual é Natalie! Ele só quer o seu dinheiro, se toca! Espera aí... Essa mensagem é de hoje!

- DEVOLVE. AGORA! – Dan começou a correr pelo quarto, impedindo Natalie de pegar o celular.

Quando Dan terminou de ler a última mensagem para si mesmo, paralisou no lugar. Natalie sabia que foi tarde demais.

Dan levantou os olhos, chocado. Ele virou-se para trás e encarou Natalie. A Kabra parecia envergonhada e abaixou a cabeça. Dan a olhou de um jeito estranho, como se, de repente, ele havia acabado de ver uma modelo que parecia uma deusa. Um sorriso bobo apareceu no seu rosto e ele levantou o rosto da Kabra.

Os olhos verde-jade expressavam suavidade e calma, enquanto os olhos âmbar ainda estavam envergonhados.

- Você não deveria ter lido aquilo... – Natalie murmurou, tentando tirar os olhos do olhar fixo de Dan.

- Por que não?

- Porque era pessoal, idiota.

Dan se aproximou do rosto de Natalie, e esta ficou surpresa.

- Pessoal do tipo que se eu lesse,você iria me bater?

- I-Isso... – ela respondeu incerta.

- Então por que não está me batendo?

- P-Porque você... Hm... Está...

- A minha aproximação está te incomodando, _Kabra_?

Natalie olhou para ele confusa. Por que ele falou Kabra de um jeito brincalhão?

- Bastante, _Cahill_.

Dan abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- E se eu fizer... Isso? – ele se aproximou mais ainda, os narizes dos dois estavam praticamente encostando.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – Natalie perguntou apressava. Ela sentia as pernas bambas e quase não conseguiu falar. Uma onda de calor percorreu o seu corpo, fazendo-a tremer.

_O que está acontecendo?_

Dan riu baixinho e encarou os lábios da Kabra. Eram convidativos e Dan estava sendo puxado por eles.

- Porque eu gostaria muito de tentar.

Então ele abaixou a cabeça e deixou os seus lábios encostarem levemente nos da Kabra, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

O primeiro pensamento dela foi afastá-lo. Mas o seu coração pedia paciência.

O segundo foi fechar os olhos. O seu coração aprovou, mas o seu cérebro queria-os aberto.

O terceiro foi obedecer ao coração e ignorar o seu cérebro, que algumas vezes havia a enganado.

De repente, o beijo, que começou doce, se transformou em algo mais profundo. Ela abriu delicadamente os lábios e ele também. O beijo estava mais quente e penetrante, e ela não queria pará-lo. Colocou as mãos no cabelo dele, brincando com os fios loiros. Dan colocou as mãos na cintura dela e a aproximou mais ainda.

Largado no chão, estava o celular da Kabra, com a última mensagem do namorado.

"_COMO ASSIM "NA CASA DO MEU MELHOR AMIGO"? E COMO ASSIM ELE É MAIS IMPORTANTE QUE EU? NATALIE! ESTÁ TERMINANDO COMIGO? RESPONDA-ME! AH É? QUER SABER? ESTÁ TUDO ACABADO!"_

Ou será que devo chamar de "ex-namorado"?

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeey Cahills! ^^ Gostaram da minha fanfic de feriado? :3<strong>

**Eu ESTAVA PRECISANDO de uma fanfic Dan/Natalie, não sei quanto a vocês! HSAUSHAUSHUHSAHSUAHSA'**

**E aí? Que tal reviews? Eu gostaria de reviews! :D**

**Até a próxima fanfic!**

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
